Regentage
by MysteriousMegamind
Summary: Es sind die Regentage an den Tarrant zu viel Zeit allein verbringt und seine Gedanken zu Alice schweifen.


Autorenkommentar: Oh My God. Jetzt hab ich so viele HatterxAlice FFs auf englisch gelesen, dass ichs endlich mal geschafft hab meine eigene auf Deutsch zu fabrizieren.

Ehrlich gesagt wars eine Qual, aber ich hoffe der Aufwand hat sich gelohnt (den zwei Leuten den ichs zuvor zum Lesen gegeben hab, hats jedenfalls gefallen :3).

Wer Fehler findet darf sie mir gerne mitteilen. Ich habs zwar selbst noch ma durchkorrigiert und hatte eine Beta-Leserin, aber man weiß ja nie^^

Hier aber nun der kleine One-Shot:

Regentage

Der Regen prasselte heftig an sein Fenster und hielt ihn davon ab, zusammen mit Thackery und Mallymkun, ihre tägliche Tee-Party abzuhalten. Er seufzte und sah wütend hinaus, als könnte er dort einen Schuldigen finden. Es war nicht allein die Tatsache, dass die Tee-Party ausfiel, denn er konnte auch Zuhause Tee trinken, sondern mehr die Unannehmlichkeit, dass er alleine mit seinen Gedanken war.

Oh diese Gedanken... Was würde er nicht alles dafür geben, um sie einfach abstellen zu können? Sie holten ihn immer öfter ein, zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit, sie wurden immer beharrlicher und drängender. Es gab viele kleine Dinge, die ihn des öfteren an _sie_ erinnerten. Mit _sie_ war natürlich Alice gemeint. _Die_ Alice.

Er seufzte erneut. Es war das einzige Geräusch, abgesehen vom Regen, das er im Raum hören konnte. Das war schlecht. Bei einer Tee-Party würden Märzhase oder Haselmaus ihn schnell wieder ablenken können. Mit einem guten Lied, einem Rätsel, einer kleinen Zuckerstückchenschlacht, oder etwas anderem. Den beiden fiel immer etwas ein, um ihn zu beschäftigen und ihn davon abzuhalten, an Alice zu denken.

Sie hielten ihn davon ab, an ihre wundervoll lockigen, goldenen Haare zu denken. Wie diese Haare auf ihre blasse, porzellangleiche Haut fielen. Er folgte dieser Haarpracht vom Ansatz bis hinunter zur Spitze. Lang wären ihre Haare, aber nicht lang genug, um ihre Brüste zu verdecken...

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Er versuchte den Gedanken mental in eine Kiste zu stopfen in der alle Gedanken gesammelt wurden, die Alice betrafen und seiner Fantasie entsprangen. Oh diese Kiste müsste bald vergrößert werden, hatte er das Gefühl... Nein, nein, er dürfte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Eine Tasse Tee wäre genau das richtige, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

Doch wie er bemerkte, war der Tee bereits kalt geworden und er musste neuen aufbrühen. Während das Wasser auf dem Ofen wärmer wurde, ging er zu seinem Schrank, um eine Teesorte auszusuchen. Jedes Mal eine sehr schwierige Wahl, besonders wenn man nur eine Kanne aufbrühen wollte, anstatt mehrere, um später von allen zu probieren. Und er hatte nicht umsonst einen ganzen Wandschrank mit Tee gefüllt, so groß war seine Auswahl. Er ertappte sich bei der Frage, welchen Tee Alice wohl bevorzugen würde.

Klassischer Schwarztee? Ein wenig Minze, etwas fruchtiges, vielleicht ein herber Geschmack, etwas beruhigendes, bitter? Süß, sauer, scharf, sinnlich... Schon wieder so ein Gedanke, der sich in seinen Kopf geschlichen hatte. Er wählte Hagebuttengeschmack aus und ging zurück zu seiner Kanne. Es war wirklich ein Jammer, dass Alice bei ihrem letzten Besuch gar keine Zeit für eine Tasse Tee hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob sie Milch dazu gab, wie viele Stück Zucker sie bevorzugte, oder ob sie ihn pur trank. Pur und unverfälscht.

Nachdem er noch einige Male abgeschweift war, hatte er es schließlich geschafft sich eine Tasse einzugießen. Erleichtert setzte er sich in seinen Sessel im Wohnzimmer und sah erneut zum Fenster hinaus. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, nahm er seinen Tee vom Tisch und führte die Tasse an seine Lippen. Er entspannte sich merklich, als er trank. Tee zu trinken war nicht einfach nur dazu da, um seinen Durst zu stillen. Es fühlte sich für ihn wie zärtlicher Kuss an und unweigerlich fragte er sich, ob es ein noch besseres Gefühl wäre Alice zu küssen.

Ob ihre Lippen sich geschmeidiger als das Porzellan einer Tasse anfühlten? Ob ihre Zunge wohl die seine genauso heiß umspielen würde wie der Tee? Ob sie auch ihren ganz eigenen Geschmack hätte? Oh vielleicht würde ein Kuss von ihr ihm mehr Vergnügen bereiten, noch mehr warme Schauer über seinen Rücken jagen, wie es Tee je könnte.

Er wusste, er sollte diese Fragen ebenso in die verbotene Kiste in seinem Kopf einsperren. Aber diese Fragen waren viel zu aufregend, um sie unbeantwortet zu verwerfen. Er wollte zumindest noch ein wenig darüber nachdenken, denn eine echte Antwort würde er nie finden. Selbst wenn sie irgendwann zurück kehren sollte, sie waren nur Freunde.

Diese Erinnerung brachte ihn wieder zurück ins hier und jetzt. Nur Freunde und nicht mehr. Freunde dachten nicht so übereinander! Selbst wenn er jemand war, der sich nur spärlich an gesellschaftliche Regeln hielt, er war der Überzeugung, dass seine Gedanken verboten sein sollten. Am besten wäre es die Kiste mit all den Fantasien zu verbrennen... Er musste nur noch ein Weg finden, dies zu erreichen.

Heute würde er es bestimmt nicht schaffen. Der Regen draußen würde sofort jedes Feuer löschen. Zuerst hielt er ihn davon ab mit seinen Freunden eine Tee-Party zu veranstalten und nun auch noch davon seine Fantasien zu verbrennen. Regen war so etwas widerliches. Vor allem wenn man ihm nicht schnell genug entkam und man von oben bis unten nass wurde.

Der Hutmacher hasste das Gefühl von nasser Kleidung an seiner Haut. Alice würde ihm da sicher zustimmen. Im selben Augenblick dachte er darüber nach, was passieren würde, wenn sie just in diesem Moment an seine Tür klopfen würde. Von der Fußspitze bis zum Haaransatz komplett durchnässt und frierend würde sie sich über das schlechte Wetter beschweren und er müsste sich davon abhalten ihren Körper zu betrachten. Zu sehen, wie sich ihr nasses Kleid hauteng an ihren Körper schmiegen würde, wie es vielleicht sogar leicht durchsichtig werden würde, wenn es ein leichtes Sommerkleid wäre. Wie sich unter all diesem Stoff vor lauter Kälte ihre Brustwarzen aufstellen würden.

Tarrant stöhnte bei diesem Bild leise auf.

Ablenkung, er brauchte Ablenkung.

Er versuchte sich auf die Tasse in seiner Hand zu konzentrieren und sah interessiert den kleinen rötlichen Tropfen Tee, der an der Außenseite des Porzellans herunter lief. Instinktiv fing er ihn mit der Zunge auf und verfolgte seine Spur bis hin zum Rand der Tasse. Doch in seinem Kopf hatte sich längst das Bild eines Regentropfens gebildet, der an ihrem Kinn verweilte. Wie er ihn ableckte und schließlich zu ihrer, vor Kälte zitternden, Unterlippe kommen würde. Ein sanfter Kuss.

Er schloss die Augen, seufzte wohlig auf, als er einen weiteren Schluck Tee nahm und gleichzeitig sich vorstellte, sie zu küssen. Er würde die Arme um ihren nassen Körper schlingen und sie mit sanfter Gewalt ins Haus ziehen, ohne dabei den Kontakt zu brechen. Eng an sich gedrückt würde er bemerken, dass sich sein Hemd feucht anfühlen würde. Sie müsste die nassen Kleider ausziehen, bevor sie sich erkälten würde.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Unartig hatte er sie einmal genannt, aber in Wahrheit war er selbst der unartige von ihnen beiden. In seinen Fantasien würde sie sich nicht einfach in einem Nebenraum umziehen. Nein. Vor seinem inneren Auge würde sie genau dort, wo sie stand, ihr Kleid lösen und es achtlos zu Boden fallen lassen. Nackt wie sie nun war, würde sie leicht erröten, wenn er schamlos seinen Blick wandern ließe.

Tarrant bemerkte wie er hart wurde und das nicht nur in seiner Vorstellung.

Jetzt wäre der beste Zeitpunkt gewesen, um von Mally abgelenkt zu werden. Einfach seinen Stuhl näher an den Tisch zu rücken in der Hoffnung das Tischtuch würde ihn verdecken, bis dieses Gefühl abgeflaut war. Doch jetzt war er allein mit seinen Gedanken... allein mit Alice.

Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch genügend Verstand besaß, um seine Tasse auf dem Tisch abzustellen, bevor die Grenzen zwischen Wahrheit und seiner Fantasie noch mehr zu verschwimmen begannen. Als er eine Hand auf seine Brust legte, legte sie die ihre darauf. Ihre Finger waren kalt vom Regen, so wie die seinen kalt vor Nervosität waren.

Als seine rechte Hand zu seiner Hose rutschte und er sich selbst durch den Stoff massierte, tat es zugleich Alice. Ein wissendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, als er aufstöhnte. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, nahm sie die zweite Hand zur Hilfe um seine Hose zu öffnen. Seine eigenen Finger taten es den ihren gleich.

Die Hose samt Unterwäsche strich sie nach unten und schubste ihn zurück in seinen Sessel. Er hatte gar nicht mehr wahr genommen, wie er selbst kurz aufgestanden war, um sich seiner Sachen zu entledigen. Sie setzte sich auf seine Knie und ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen, als sie anfing auch seine Weste auf zu knöpfen, danach sein Hemd.

Ihre kalten Hände ließen ihn erschauern, als sie über seine nackte Brust fuhren.

„Alice", flüsterte er leise, doch ein hauchzarter Kuss von ihr brachte ihn zum schweigen.

Unter ihren Berührungen versteiften sich seine Brustwarzen, während sie anfing ebenso federleichte Küssen auf seinem Hals und an seinem Schlüsselbein zu verteilen. Sie ließ sich Zeit damit, ausgiebig seinen frei gelegten Oberkörper zu verwöhnen.

Ihre Haut wurde merklich wärmer, während er selbst das Gefühl hatte unter ihr zu verbrennen. Als sie sich von seiner Brust langsam wieder nach oben küsste, um seine Lippen einzufangen, wanderten ihre Hände tiefer. Er schloss genießerisch die Augen. In einem Moment fühlte er ihre Berührung an seinem Bauch und im nächsten hatte sie sein steifes Glied umfasst.

Er stöhnte laut in ihren Mund und unbewusst hob er die Hüfte an, um ihren Händen entgegen zu kommen. Er konnte an seinen Lippen spüren, wie sie erneut grinste. Ihr gefiel das Gefühl Macht über ihn zu haben, ihn buchstäblich in der Hand zu haben. Er wäre ein Lügner gewesen hätte er behauptet ihm würde es nicht gefallen. Um genauer zu sein liebte er es sogar und er liebte Alice, seine Alice.

Sie entlockte ihm ein weiteres Stöhnen, als sie ihn härter massierte. Mit langsamem Tempo fuhr ihre Hand an seinem Schaft hoch und runter, während ihre zweite zu seinen Hoden wanderte. Er würde noch vor Lust unter ihr zergehen. Doch plötzlich hielt sie an und entfernte die Hände. Als er wieder die Augen öffnete sah er gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie sie näher rutschte. Sie schaffte es mit den Knien zwischen dem Sessel und seinen Beinen Platz zu finden und saß nun fast auf seinem Schoß.

Ihre Hände hatte sie auf die Lehne des Sessels gelegt, um einen besseren Halt zu haben. Für einige Sekunden starrten sie sich in die Augen und sie stellte eine stumme Frage, die er ebenso lautlos beantwortete. Quälend langsam ließ sie sich dann auf ihn sinken. Er hielt die Luft an, als er in ihre feuchte Enge eintauchte. Sie schien so perfekt zu passen, so perfekt für ihn zu sein.

Doch bevor er das Gefühl von ihr richtig auskosten konnte, begann sie ihre Hüften auf und ab zu bewegen. Sie startete erneut mit einem langsamen Rhythmus, der schon bald immer wilder und ungezügelter wurde. Er stöhnte und rang nach Atem während er ihren Bewegungen entgegen kam, um tiefer in sie zu stoßen.

Mehr von ihr, mehr, mehr, nur noch ein wenig mehr.

Dann überflutete ihn die Welle von Farben, Wärme und Emotionen. Er vergaß für einen Moment alles um sich herum und konzentrierte sich auf das gute Gefühl, das sich nun in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sein Orgasmus abgeflaut war und er langsam wieder zu Sinnen kam.

Und noch bevor er die Augen öffnete, wurde ihm die traurige Wahrheit bewusst.

Er war allein.

Seine Alice hatte nur in seiner Vorstellung existiert.

Jede Berührung von ihr hatte er selbst verursacht mit seinen Händen.

Er wusste nicht, ob er wütend sein wollte, oder ob ihm nach weinen zumute war. Doch auch nach einigen Minuten fühlte er sich leer und er entschloss sich aufzustehen, um sich zu säubern.

Als er wenig später erneut in seinem Sessel Platz nahm und in seine Tasse Tee starrte, wurde ihm eins bewusst. Es gab jetzt zwei Alice.

_Seine _Alice, die unartige, stumme Frau, die ihn nun vermutlich in jedem seiner Träume verfolgen würde. Sie war so umwerfend schön, so lustvoll, so perfekt, sie war _sein_.

Und dann war da noch _Die_ Alice. Das neugierige Mädchen, das immerzu Fragen stellte, zu spät zum Tee kam und meistens zu groß oder zu klein war. Wenn sie irgendwann zurück kommen würde, wäre sie nur eine Freundin für Tarrant und das war gut so.

Schon wieder sah er zum Fenster, beobachtete den Regen, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und genoss die warmen Gefühle, die ihn durchströmten mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ende


End file.
